


Precious Eve

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: Altered States, Dark, F/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under Lucif's spell, Sumire is trapped in her own mind, only able to watch from afar what is happening to her.</p><p>(Based on the anime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with altered states as the kink.

Dreaming. She was dreaming. Was she? She couldn't tell anymore.

She was in the bedroom of a fancy manor - "This is your new home," a male voice had told her - and sometimes she saw Lola out of the corner of her eye, but there was something different about her.

How did she get here? The last thing Sumire clearly remembered was her arm going through something warm and moist, and Nahashi had stood in front of her, and he had looked as if he had been in great pain…

Had she killed Nahashi?

Tears fell from her clouded eyes. Yoshiki was dead too, because Lucia had misunderstood his intentions, and Nahashi had shielded Lucia from her. Two people were dead, because she had tried to shoulder everything alone. "No…" she moaned.

A man in a long red coat leaned over her and wiped away her tears - Lucif, Lucia's father. He had never mentioned his name, but somehow Sumire instantly knew who he was. "Now, my dear, there's no need to cry," he said, stroking her cheek. His left eye was gold, like Lucia's. "Soon pain and suffering will be no more."

A blonde girl dressed in black and yellow stood behind Lucif. What was Lola doing with him? Why wasn't she with Lucia?

Lucif loosened Sumire's tie and began undoing the first few buttons of Sumire's shirt, and she wanted to push his hands away, but her arms didn't move. He laid his hand over her chest, and pulled out… a fragment?

"Sweet dreams, my precious Eve," Lucif said as he kissed Sumire's cheek, and his lips were like fire against her skin.

Sumire's eyes closed as darkness overtook her. There was something missing now, but she wasn't sure what.

She dreamed, as much as she could dream. Her soul was fragmented, just like her own world. She was alone and lost, and she rushed forward, searching for something, anything at all. Only pieces of darkness surrounded her, and a bright scent called to her.

(Where are you?)

(I'm right here.)

(The True World awaits.)

(Filthy light that will lead the world into darkness.)

(Break me!)

(Are you sure?)

She ran toward the boundaries of the worlds. A new world existed past those boundaries, a world beyond good and evil, where all souls could become one. When she freed the other half of her soul from its container, the path to the True World would open.

She kept searching for that fragment, and she was trapped in this nightmare for a very long time.

* * *

Sumire felt something be pushed into her chest, something unreal yet vital, and she could not help but let out a painful groan. A piece of her very being had been returned to her, but she didn't feel complete.

Her eyes couldn't fully focus, but she saw Lucif standing before her. This was the same bedroom, and she was in the same chair. Had she moved at all? Was he feeding her? How was she still alive?

"Takahana Sumire…" Lucif muttered, running his fingers down the side of her face. "You are beautiful. I can see my beloved Lilith in your eyes."

Sumire felt sick. The smile on Lucif's face was frightening, and she struggled to close her eyes, to pretend he wasn't there. "Lucia-san…" she tried to call out. If Lucia were here, she would be able to save Sumire. But what if she hated Sumire now because she had killed Nahashi? Her eyes hurt at the thought of that.

Lucif gently drew Sumire into his arms. "My daughter will be here soon," he said, his breath warm against Sumire's ear. "Lilith's fragment will then be complete, and the True World will be ours."

His embrace was both protective and vile, like a grotesque lover's embrace. Even his very voice was loathsome. Sumire felt as if she was being suffocated.

He set her back against her chair and leaned over her. "You are like Lilith," he said in a low murmur. "My precious, darling Lilith. I won't let you suffer anymore." As he spoke those words, he pressed his lips against Sumire's.

Lucif had some kind of spell over her, something like hypnosis. She could barely move her body, and her sense of touch was dulled. She was trapped in her own mind, only able to watch from afar what he was doing to her. She couldn't even scream.

She couldn't even cry.

He cupped her face tenderly and slipped his tongue past her lips. He had a strange scent - he smelled partly of Virus and partly like the park Yoshiki had always visited. A sweet yet wicked scent, a scent like the temptation of destruction. It was an oppressive scent, almost piercing her heart like a knife.

"Sumire…" Lucif said; her name sounded so wrong as it rolled off his tongue. "I could fall for you. Will you help me create a world where no one will suffer again?"

Sumire tried to speak, but her vocal cords failed her.

Lucif picked her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. She was surprised to hear a heartbeat. Or maybe she was simply imagining things. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

He kissed her forehead, and as he carried her to the bed she caught a glimpse of the window and saw only white outside. When he reached the bed he set her down on the soft sheets and then removed his cravat and coat, and he began undoing the buttons of his undershirt.

"Love is… destructive," Lucif mused as he let his shirt fall to the floor. "I loved Lilith, and I always protected her, from both humans and Viruses. We were different, you see, and others hated us. Because I loved her, I desired to destroy the world and recreate it. Lilith killed herself to protect our daughter, so that I wouldn't obtain her fragment. She wanted Lucia to live, but is living in this painful world truly 'living'? I would've killed Lilith myself to open the True World so that we could live in peace. Romantic love or parental love - it's all destructive in the end, and destruction brings rebirth."

At the end of that last sentence, Lucif got on top of Sumire, straddling her hips as he pinned down her hands, letting his fingers intertwine with hers. "You've been in love too, right?" he continued on, a dark smirk on his lips. "And you've even killed out of love. You're just like me, my dear Sumire."

Sumire's eyes widened. "No, I…" she forced out, but no more words could form.

"Hm, you're breaking free from my spell," Lucif said, more intrigue in his voice than annoyance. "How interesting…" He then kissed Sumire again, and his scent grew stronger.

Sumire felt dizzy and everything seemed to be a blur. Lucif's body was heavy against hers, and his bare chest was uncomfortably warm, and it almost looked as if it was covered in scars…

Lucia had been tormented by others because she had been "different," and Lucif said that he and Lilith had been too. Maybe… maybe the True World really was the peace they sought for…

But then Sumire wouldn't be able to see Lucia again, or even speak with her. There were so many things she had left to say to Lucia and the others. In the True World, they wouldn't exist as "Lucia" or "Sumire" anymore - just as a single entity, free from pain, free from passion, free from thought.

"Lucia-san…"

As Sumire stirred, Lucif undid the buttons of her shirt. "You keep calling her name," he said, removing her shirt and bra. "Were you in love with her as well? But do you think she would ever forgive you for killing Nahashi?" He leaned in close to Sumire's ear. "Love and hate are just two sides of the same coin."

Sumire wanted to shut her eyes tightly, to suppress her tears, but still no tears fell.

Lucif kissed Sumire's neck as he touched her shoulders and chest. His hands were rough and calloused, and much too warm. He cupped her breasts and then bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, and then he ran his tongue over her skin to soothe the pain.

She couldn't move at all, and she couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. The feel of Lucif's lips on her skin, the feel of his hands pulling against the rest of her clothes, the feel of his very body against her - she hated it all. She wanted him to stop.

_Stop it, please…_

"You want to be loved, don't you?" Lucif said as Sumire felt a sharp pain between her legs. His body, covered in sweat, pressed more against hers, and he kissed her shoulder and neck, and then her earlobe. "I could fall in love with you if you take me to my True World. I could make you my goddess."

Sumire felt lighter, as if her soul was completely separate from her body. Everything went bright as she turned her eyes away from reality. But her senses couldn't leave her entirely - at one point she felt something warm and thin in her hands as she heard Lucif choking.

Then he pulled something from her chest again - a certain "fragment" - and she fell into another nightmare.

* * *

Once he was fully dressed, Lucif left the bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind him. To his surprise he saw Layla standing in the hallway, and she carried a tray of tea and biscuits. "Layla, what are you doing?" he asked.

Layla held up the tray. "It's tea time, so she must be fed," she answered, her tone as emotionless as ever.

"I'll feed her later," Lucif replied as he touched his bruised throat. "She broke the spell I had on her, so I had to cast a stronger one. She'll be asleep for a while."

"Hm," was Layla's only response. Expressions rarely formed on her face.

Lucif brushed past Layla. "I'll be the one to feed her from now on," he told her. "She's beginning to mistake you for your sister." With that, he left Layla alone in the hallway.

As he walked on, he smirked as he again touched the bruises around his throat. That girl had a surprisingly strong spirit, but soon she would belong to him, body and soul. She and his daughter would open the path to the True World, where he would be its god.

He held out his hand, and a beautiful fragment appeared. Takahana Sumire - she had been a worthy vessel for half of Lilith's fragment, and he hadn't been lying when he had said he could fall in love with her.

When she broke this world, he would reign supreme.


End file.
